


Parks and Recreations..... What?

by optimus_even



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coffee dates!!!!!!, EDM - Freeform, Guy is chill as fuck, M/M, Musician!Guy, Parent!Guy, Parent!Thomas, Possible Character Death, Tagging as I go, The Park, Thomas in pain, but kinda..., don't like this don't read, don't read this trash, kid!Calvin, kid!Ellie, m/m - Freeform, not major, sorta - Freeform, struggles, that's right!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_even/pseuds/optimus_even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Thomas really wants right now is Ellie's love and trust, with the help of his friends their getting there. He has nothing else to focus on at the moment, besides the really cute guy he started seeing everywhere. </p>
<p> Cue playtime at the park, cute coffee shop dates, and some Thomas and Guy-Man parent bonding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parks and Recreations..... What?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was like.... Thomas and Guy as parents.... what if?...... Here you go! I present to you my horribly written trash!

Thomas knew that it shouldn't take this long for someone to use the men's restroom. Ellie and him had been waiting for about five minutes now, and he was pretty sure that someone could be in there and out in under at least three. That five minutes was really getting to Ellie, she was constantly shifting her legs and grabbing tightly onto his leg, being only eight she still was learning to control her bladder. He asked if she wanted to go by herself in the ladies restroom but she said no. He figured as much, Ellie still didn't like to go anywhere without someone she knew and trusted, which basically left him, Noah, and Pharrell.

"Ellie, are you sure you don't want to use the big girls potty?" He tried to put as much sweetness into it as possible, because he really didn't want her peeing her pants at the park.

He thought it was a great idea to walk today, instead of taking the car. Thomas was mentally face-palming himself, worse things have happened he reminds himself. He cringes at the thought of seeing Pharrell running down the street yelling, "The universe is the key to good sex!" While two police officers try to catch him naked.

Thomas shakes himself out if his thoughts when he notices that the hand dryer is going off, he prepares himself for the scolding he is about to give this person. When out steps the most cutest man that has ever graced this good earth, Thomas's words catch in his throat. He looks down and notices that the man is holding a little boy about Ellie's age, almost a spitting image of the man holding him, ebony hair, thin but round facial features, and dark brown eyes.

"Ada!" Ellie tugs on his sleeve, forcing him to break eye contact with the man and then he remembers that he does not want to walk home with Ellie in her soiled underpants. He slightly smiles at the man and his child in silent thanks and goes into the restroom, closing the door but not before hearing the child say, "Dad, there is a girl going in the boys washroom!" The man just chuckles in reply and ushers his kid towards the playground.

Thomas and Ellie emerge from the restroom three minutes later, Thomas shooting a quick text too Noah tell him that they might be another hour and a half at the park playing, he thinks Ellie will be playing and he will be looking for the cute man. Heading in the general direction that he saw the man head, they stop at a set of monkey bars. Ellie looks up at them determined, and Thomas knows he looks worried. There are at least five other kids on that thing and it looks about fifty years old!

He looks down at Ellie with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't want to go on the swings?"

She shakes her head and timidly steps closer to the ladder. Thomas restraining himself from following her as she climbs the ladder, he knows she wants to do this on her own. Besides the bars are only five feet above the ground, no real harm could be done if she falls he reassures himself.

He finds a park bench a couple of feet away that he can sit on and still run and help Ellie if she needs it. Thomas watched as she quickly learns how to swing across the six bars, she looks around to find him clapping and cheering. She smiles her goofy grin, obviously proud of what she has done and goes too she if she can do it again.

Thomas shakes his head and pulls out his phones to record the second and successful time she does it, this time she runs up to him and shows him her hands that are pink boarder line red from the bars. Thomas just laughs and asks her what she wants to do next.

"I want to go to the tree house!" She practically screams at him, pointing to a little wooden ramp that attaches to a tree trunk with a ladder connecting two trees and a castle thing together to create a big wooden fortress.

Thomas nodded and let her lead the way, eyeing up all the people that think this is also the best place to be at the moment. He knows the more kids the more likely there is to be crying kids and angry ones, which is not a good combination on a playground.

He lets her go and sits on a bench next to a mother with two little ones, eyes glued to her kid running across the wooden ladder with his shoes untied. Thomas snorts to himself and pulls out his phone, Noah texted him back.

Noah - Fine, but be home @6! Pharrell said he wants pizza.....

Thomas - Again?!?! What happened to home cooked meals from now on?

Thomas checked the time, they still had thirty minutes. It only took five minutes to walk home from the park, if they walked fast he mentally added.

His phones buzzed.

Noah - I gave up on that dream..... Once I remembered that I burn water..... :P

Thomas - XD we all have hopes and dreams...

Noah - that never happen.... How's the park? And Pharrell said he will only eat vegan...

Thomas - Great! Ellie was really energetic today! She actually called me dad! Which is a step and I'm happy she is starting to feel more comfortable around us. I have some great and funny videos of her on the monkey bars! And why is Pharrell all of a sudden vegan?

Noah - Thomas! That's great! That is a huge step for her! I just told Pharrell and he is squealing like an eight year old girl.... Lol and he says he wants too go "green"...... Whatever that means...... I can order us cheese and meat lovers on the side.... Just to taunt him.... ;)

Thomas smiled at his phone and looked up to find Ellie at the top of the slide talking with a boy, a familiar boy he thinks. Remembering the cute guy from before he looks around to find the man leaning up against a tree not too far from his bench.

He looks back to find the mother pulling the boy away from the playground while trying to watch the other two children, Thomas chuckles to himself and asks if she wants help.

"Actually I would please, my car is just over there." She points to the parking lot and hands him two diaper bags, then with her free hands she tries to wrangles the little boy up with the other two.

Thomas looks back to the playground, he notices that Ellie and the boy are by the cute man and he is giving them water. He smiles and tells the women that he is quickly making sure Ellie is okay, she nods and manages to scoop up one of them. Meanwhile Thomas runs up too the three of them and tells Ellie that he will be right back, and that he is just helping out this women. The man nods, Thomas smiles is reply, quickly running back to aid the women that now has two kids in her arms and one on a leash monkey backpack thing. He smiles at her and they walk to her car, once they get there and have all the kids buckled in she asks him if he is single.

Thomas chuckles slightly, "Yes, but I don't play for your team." He tells her Politely.

She just smiles and nods, before getting in, waving at him and driving away.

Thomas smiles down at his shoes, even if it’s a girl hitting on him he still blushes like an idiot. It never stops to amazing him that people find him attractive. All of a sudden because he has a little French accent that makes him attractive? Noah genuinely said he was an eight, and Pharrell said he was a nine, but that was because Pharrell was trying to get in his pants. Thomas chuckles at the memory.

He walks back to the man, still leaning against the tree.

"Thomas!" Ellie yelled excitedly from across the playground.

He frowned at the name, no more Ada he thinks sadly. Turning his frown upside down, Thomas smiles and waves at Ellie and the boy. Turning to find that the man is staring at his with a perplexed expression, head tilted to the side with arms crossed over his chest still resting against the tree. Thomas just raises an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

The man pushes off from the tree and stretches out his hand, "Guy-Manuel."

Thomas firmly takes his hand and shakes it once, "Thomas, and thank-you for watching her." Pronouncing his name the American way since majority of the people he meets say the 's' regardless of his corrections. Noah and Pharrell say it the right way because they have been with him for four years, been at his side through some heavy and dark stuff. Stayed at his side when he decided he wanted to adopt Ellie, helping him raise her for a year now.

"It was my pleasure. What is her name?"

Thomas focuses on Guy-Manuel, "Ellie and yours?"

"Calvin."

Thomas smiles and turns to find Ellie and Calvin playing in the sand. He shakes his head thinking Noah is not going to like finding sand in his socks for the next three weeks.

"Thomas!"

He spots Ellie running towards him with Calvin at her heels, both overly excited about something.

"Yes." He asks patiently while out of the corner of his eye he can see Guy-Manuel smirk amusingly.

"Can Calvin come and have pizza with us? We are sandcastle friends, he has to!" Ellie shrieks excitedly.

Thomas looks at his phone, fifteen minutes till they have to be home.

"I'm sure that they have other places to be Ellie." He said politely, looking at Guy-Manuel for confirmation that they have a dinner or home too go to.

"Nah, we are free for the night, you would have to ask Calvin." Guy-Manuel says in an almost sheepish voice, going to stand beside his son.

Ellie practically ran over poor little Calvin screaming, "Will you come with us!" About five-six times in a row.

Thomas chuckles to himself, well this was going to be an interesting dinner.....

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? You may be asking yourself right now...... I have no fricken clue!!!!! Help me!!!!!


End file.
